Reinforcements
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Felicity needs some help rebuilding the Arrow Cave after the end of Season 4. She knows just who to call. Fluff.


Alright, so I have seen the season Finale of Arrow but not Flash yet. So, I am basing this more off the Arrow timeline than the Flash timeline.

The place was trashed. No other way to describe it.

"This is going to take a while." Felicity sighed glancing around before settling her gaze on her beloved computers.

"I'm so sorry, guys. It's beyond criminal what they did to you. "She said patting them gingerly. "Mama will fix it, don't worry. I'm going to have the best help too."

"Hey, Felicity. What's up girl? Long time no talk. What's been going on?" Cisco asked playfully, putting down his slurpee. "Woah, brain freeze."

"Oh, you know. Not much. Trying to save the planet from physcopaths so want to destroy it with nuclear weapons." Felicity answered casually.

"I hear ya." Cisco nodded. "Same here except the nuclear war part."

"So, what can I help you with or did you just call to see my lovely face?" Cisco asked smiling. "Which if you did I am totally okay with that."

Felicity smiled. "Well, it's always nice to see you and Catilin, and Barry. I would love to catch up, but this isn't a social call."

"What did the cables blow again in the Arrow Cave? It is okay I call it the Arrow Cave right?" Cisco asked the questions continuing to tumble out of his mouth. " Is there a better name for it? Give me a minute and I can come up with one if you need it."

"Arrow Cave is fine." Felicity said, turning her tablet around. "It'll be better to show you."

Immediately she heard, "Oh, my what kind of party did you have in there?"

Turning the tablet back to face her, "Well, you remember those physopathic bad guys I mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah," Cisco said slowly. "They paid you a visit?"

"Yep" Felicity nodded. "So, if you would like to design a new Arrow Cave…"

"Really? Now don't play with that heart that way."

"Really."

Cisco spun around in his chair, letting out a sound that could only be described as a squeal. "Okay, the room can stop spinning now."

"Cisco, did I just hear you squeal?" Barry asked walking in.

"Yes. Not going lie. "Cisco turned. "But, very good reason. Felicity said I can help her design a new Arrow Cave. That is beyond awesome. I have so many ideas."

"Hey, Felicity." Barry said questioning. "Um, what happened to the current Arrow Cave?"

"Bad guys, machine guns, and computers don't mix well." She said turning the view for Barry to see.

"Whoa."

"I know. It's it great." Cisco said, nearly bouncing up and down in his chair, before quickly adding "I mean it's not great that your place was destroyed. You know what I mean."

"Yes I do, Cisco."

"And we are going to do it to my specifications this time, right?"

"Yes," Felicity said. "That was why I wanted to see if you wanted to come out here and help me with this project. I could certainly use an extra set of hands."

"Oh, that would be awesome. Va cay!" Cisco shouted. "You got this here, right?"

"Yeah, I got this." Barry said a mischievous smile crossing his face. "But, I think there is one thing you're not thinking about, Cisco."

"What's that?"

"You're going to be working in Oliver's headquarters with all his stuff there." Barry expanded his arms out displaying the lab, before raising one finger. "You mess up one thing. All I'm saying is I can still feel it sometimes where he shot me."

"That- That wouldn't be too bad." Cisco said hesitantly. "That wouldn't be too bad, will it, Felicity?"

"Don't you worry about Oliver." Felicity said soothingly. "I will have that handled. I promise he won't do anything like that."

"I won't do what?" Oliver's deep voice echoed behind her.

"Shoot Cisco with an arrow." Felicity said turning toward him.

"Why would I shoot Cisco with an arrow?" Oliver asked confused.

"I thought you were going to be busy with your meetings."

"We got done a little early."

"Wow. You're really dressed up." Cisco blurted out. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, they expect you to dress up some when you're the mayor."

"You're the mayor?" Cisco and Barry blurted out at the same time.

"Interim mayor, until elections can be held." Oliver answered. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"No reason." Cisco said.

"Nope. None at all." Barry echoed.

"So, why would I shoot Cisco with an Arrow?" Oliver asked Felicity again.

"I thought I could use some extra help rebuilding the tech around here. I have invited Cisco to come out and help. He's worried you would get mad at him if he messed with your stuff. I told him you wouldn't."

"Cisco, I appreciate any help you can give Felicity. We need all the help we can get." Oliver said genuinely.

"And if I had any ideas on improvements to anything else like the arrows or anything else?" Cisco asked cautiously.

Oliver took a deep breath and glanced over at Felicity before turning back to Cisco. "Well see, but don't push it."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go and get changed and get started on getting some of this stuff cleaned up. Try to get this place cleaned up so you and Cisco and do your part."

"Okay." Felicity said turning her full attention back to Cisco.

"See, nothing to worry about."

"I guess." Cisco said still sounding unsure. "You want to send me a list of some things I need to bring over there?"

"I'll send it right over." Felicity said. "Bye."

Cisco ended the connection. "Oliver's mayor?"

"I know."

"Didn't see that one coming."


End file.
